


Secret Encounters

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew they had to be quick, desperation driving them to this; a too-fast encounter in the darkened alleyway behind Tora’s studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey-Seraphim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grey-Seraphim).



> Prompt[s]: Well, I love random pairings, so hey I thought I'd throw this one at you. Why not? I'll leave it up to you which one you think is more dominant...because I could see it going either way. lol. And let me see, I want this one, if you choose to accept, is for this to be a very secretive kind of encounter. Non-AU please, but just sort trying to hide it and such. Make any sense? Let me know if you want more info (if I can figure out any more myself, ha).  
> Song[s]: "Hysteria" by Muse

Uruha’s breath ghosted over Tora’s skin, making his body shiver in response. He knew they had to be quick, desperation driving them to this; a too-fast encounter in the darkened alleyway behind Tora’s studio. Maybe it wasn’t the safest way, but logic wasn’t exactly the ruling function right then. Neither of them could seem to help it lately, the endless loop of touring and separation, then reunion, was simply too much for them to bear without moments like these.

The blonde shoved the darker haired man against the wall, mouth claiming his almost violently, licking and sucking in a lewd display of what he wanted to do. He knew they couldn’t, not here, not now, but at least they could do something about the ache that lay deep inside them both.

Tora groaned a bit too loudly, arching up toward Uruha, breaking off the kiss and leaning in to nip at the other’s neck, making certain not to mark him, but to at least make his intentions clear. His hands moved to fumble with the other guitarist’s belt, finally getting it open and yanking the zipper down, popping the button out of the way and then reaching inside his pants. The moment he felt his hardened length against his palm, he felt like the luckiest man on earth. 

Uruha bucked into Tora’s hand, groaning out his approval as to what was happening to him right then. His own hand slid down to grope over the bulge in the other man’s pants, fingers of his other hand sliding up under Tora’s shirt to play with one nipple, pinching and rolling the flesh between his fingertips, knowing full well he’d drive the other man absolutely crazy with lust this way.

There was just something about doing this where they’d surely get caught that drove them absolutely nuts. It almost made the whole thing better, the risk making them both feel more alive and more anxious for one another.

Uruha released Tora’s cock, quickly sliding to his knees and opening his lover’s pants, dark eyes peering up to watch Tora’s reaction as he leaned in, sliding his spit-slickened lips over his cock. Ever so carefully, he began to suck him, bobbing his head, humming softly so as to provide the experience he knew the other man liked best.

Tora’s head hit the wall as he arched his hips toward the other man, gasping at how quickly the other guitarist got into this. It was the advantage to being with someone that wasn’t the vocalist of a band, knowing they didn’t have to be careful with his throat. With that thought in mind, he reached down, twining his hand in Uruha’s hair and pushing him down on his cock in an urgent sort of manner. 

They took their time, not rushed with the blowjob, knowing the end result was always better if it wasn’t forced rapidly through the act. Uruha used every trick in his book, ramping Tora up into a frenzy over the entire thing. When the other started to push back into his mouth, little keening noises coming from his mouth, he knew he was close and redoubled his efforts in sucking him off.

Tora lost it a few moments later, groaning out Uruha’s name as he started to cum, not worried at all about cumming in the other’s mouth, knowing well that he’d enjoy the experience as he always did. He sort of melted back against the wall with a soft grunt, eyelids fluttering closed as he finished.

Uruha pulled back, letting Tora’s cock slip from between his lips, discretely spitting out his cum and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He pushed himself to his feet and pressed against the other man, taking his hand and pushing it down to his cock. “Touch me, Tora.” The words were gentle, but the action that accompanied them was as urgent as ever.

Much to his credit, Tora didn’t waste a single second in ensuring he did as the other wanted, freeing him from his jeans and quickly starting to stroke him off, his other arm wrapped tightly around the other’s body, holding him close as he worked over him. When Uruha’s head tucked against his shoulder and neck, he smiled to himself, stroking him off faster, knowing exactly what it meant.

It didn’t take much, only a few expert flicks of his wrist and Uruha was bucking into his hand, almost fucking it with the urgency he held right then, his breathing quick and erratic against his neck. He felt the other’s hand join his own, forming a barrier between his clothing and what was about to happen just in time. A moment later and Uruha’s body stiffened, his cock pulsing in his hand as he came. It was relatively silent, Uruha never making all that much noise for his own pleasure.

The blonde pulled away, slinging his hand a little to get the cum off before digging in his pocket for a tissue, using it to mop up the rest of the mess on his dick and his fingers. With that done, he tucked himself away, Tora doing the same. He tossed the tissue on the ground and fished out a pack of clove cigarettes; an indulgence after such things. He lit two, passing one to the other guitarist and leaned against the wall. It wasn’t a moment too soon either, the door to the alleyway clanging open and revealing Nao as he stepped out. “Hey, wondering where you got off to!”

Tora just shrugged a little, holding up the cigarette, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He glanced at Uruha, a tiny little smirk playing on his lips. It was a dangerous game they played, but one that he knew they’d never stop. And damned if it didn’t feel good no matter the risk.

**The End**


End file.
